


Warriors: Wolfstar's Path

by TheKrakenLord69



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKrakenLord69/pseuds/TheKrakenLord69
Summary: Years have passed since the five great Clans by the lake fell into ruin, but the new five have found a peaceful home in a faraway land of mountains and forests. Times of conflict are but ugly memories now, and it appears that the only fighting these cats must deal with is the squabbles of kits, over which stories the elders will tell them next.Among the most favored legends is that of Firestar, a cat from ancient times who rose from the dull life of a kittypet, and went on to save the Clans many times over. Queens have often used tales of this great leader to remind their kits that one should be defined by their actions in the present, rather than where they were born. After all, if a kittypet can become a great hero, any cat can.But not all kittypets are as pure of heart as Firestar. Born of a forbidden union, and nursed upon tales of powerful blood, even cats with the most humble of beginnings may prove that house pets aren't all soft and weak.One young kittypet often hears whispers in the shadows of a great destiny laid out before her, and the stars seem to read the same fate. Now, she simply has to choose her path.





	Warriors: Wolfstar's Path

W I L L O W C L A N

.:LEADER:.  
•Orcastar - Massive black and white tom with long, shaggy fur and dark blue eyes.  
°Apprentice: Wolfpaw - Large, dark brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, mane, and mismatched blue and amber eyes.

.:DEPUTY:.  
•Grizzlyclaw - Large, reddish ginger tabby tom with dark green eyes.  
°Apprentice: Elkpaw - Large, red-brown tom with darker legs and mask, off-white paws, speckles, a short tail, and pale blue eyes.

.:MEDICINE CAT:.  
•Silvergaze - Small, skinny silver tabby tom with pale blue eyes.  
°Apprentice: Speckledpaw - Petite, dilute calico she-cat with blue eyes.

.:WARRIORS:.  
•Magpiefeather - Large black and white tom with green eyes.  
°Apprentice: Whisperpaw - Small white she-cat with black patches and blue eyes.

•Shimmerstone - Pretty white she-cat with splashes of mottled ginger, blue and yellow eyes.

•Pearnose - Grey and white tabby tom with green eyes.

•Meadowmist - Grey and white tabby she-cat with faint white speckles, and blue eyes.

•Spottednose - Pale brown and white tabby tom with hazel eyes.  
°Apprentice: Sagepaw - Tall brown tom with white forelegs, shoulders and muzzle, and teal eyes.

•Flyheart - Pale grey-brown tom with darker speckles, a lighter underbelly, and blue eyes.  
°Apprentice: Moosepaw - Tall, dark brown tom with lighter legs and face, a white underbelly and green eyes.

•Raggedstorm - Large black-smoke tom with shaggy, tangled fur and yellow eyes.   
°Apprentice: Honeypaw - Small calico she-cat with green eyes.

•Frogstream - Big, long furred black tom with white splashes and blue eyes.  
°Apprentice: Stagpaw - Pale brown tom with a cream underbelly, white flecks, and green eyes.

•Sablebounce - Dark blue-grey tom with black bengal marks and yellow eyes.

•Shrikethorn - Pale grey-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

•Firebounce - Tortoiseshell she-tom with bright ginger patches, and blue eyes.

•Newtstep - Golden she-cat with brown legs, a white underbelly, and amber eyes.

•Ivytail - White tom with folded ears, grey tabby patches, and green eyes.

•Dappleclaw - Dark grey she-cat with mottled splashes of black and white, and blue eyes.

•Saffrontuft - Cream she-cat with ginger legs, tail, mask, and green eyes.

•Vervainwhisker - Cream tabby tom with ginger legs, tail, mask and green eyes.

•Vixenshade - Black tom with a grey underbelly, white tail tip and chest, and yellow eyes.

•Brindlebloom - White she-cat with brown and ginger tabby splashes, and blue eyes.

•Bumblefoot - Grey-brown spotted tabby tom with a white tail tip, paws, and yellow eyes.

•Spiderpool - Mottled red-brown and black tom with a white underbelly, and blue eyes.

.:QUEENS:.  
•Oakthorn - Dark toned calico she-cat with dark blue eyes.

•Fawnleap - Small, pale brown she-cat with a cream and white underbelly, white flecks, a short tail, and blue eyes.

•Thistlefrost - Dilute calico she-cat with green eyes. Nursing Firebounce's kits.  
°Lionkit - Tortoiseshell she-cat with splashes of bright ginger, and green eyes.  
°Tigerkit - Brown tabby tom with faint flecks over his belly, and yellow eyes.  
°Leopardkit - Lean golden-brown tom with bengal marks, and amber eyes.

•Maplefall - Dark red she-cat with black splashes, a cream underbelly, and green eyes. Expecting Frogstream's kits.

•Owlpelt - Long furred dilute calico she-cat with yellow eyes. Expecting Frogstream's kits.

.:ELDERS:.  
•Milknose - Black tom with a white tail tip, flash on his muzzle, and yellow eyes.

•Juniperflight - White she-cat with golden and brown tabby splashes, and amber eyes.

•Applecloud - Ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

•Tallflower - White she-cat with black speckles, a long, black tabby tail, and yellow eyes.


End file.
